


det vil ikke blive nemt men det vil blive det hele værd

by WafflesAndPancakes



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Sex, Basically my way of explaining Danish culture lol, Danish culture, Drug Use, Drugs, Graduation, Hand Jobs, Kinda, M/M, Post-Graduation, graduating, they smoke a joint ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WafflesAndPancakes/pseuds/WafflesAndPancakes
Summary: Nico gets to know the graduate Kevin, who teaches him a lesson about culture. Oh, and they have sex. Of course.orI'm just bragging with my knowledge and my cultural background again
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg, Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	det vil ikke blive nemt men det vil blive det hele værd

**Author's Note:**

> I GRADUATED!
> 
> aka I need to get rid of a lot of knowledge and flex with why I have a nice hat and all of you don't lol.
> 
> The cap they're talking about is similar to this one: https://www.uption.dk/wp-content/uploads/2018/07/student.png  
> That's how they look all destroyed by the way: https://vognkompagniet.dk/wp-content/uploads/2015/08/huen-250x250.jpg
> 
> ALSO: as mentioned in the story, the rules surrounding the studenter huer vary. I chose the rules from my school, but there are multiple different versions across Denmark!
> 
> \- waffles

Summer had always been one of his favorite seasons. Nico liked the warmth, the sun on his body, wearing sunglasses when walking around town. And he liked how summer lifted the spirit of most people. And the alcohol that came with most of the garden parties. Spending time with friends and family in the warm evening sun while getting drunk was something he was looking forward to every year, and especially now, during the times of a pandemic, he needed it more than ever before. Lucky him, living in Denmark had its upsides, for example, fewer restrictions than in Germany (and that meant  _ parties and alcohol _ ). That was how he ended up in the garden of his boss, a beer in his hand, and talking to Dan, one of his co-workers and someone he considered a close friend. He knew that there was another reason the former backpacker was at the party and said reason opened the gate, stumbling into the garden, a beer in hand, and tagging some of his friends along. Most of them wore some kind of odd hats, most of them white and red, making them look like sailors.

“Max, glad you made it.”

One could mean that their boss was mad, but there was a smile on Nico Rosberg’s lips as his cousin blushed slightly and walked over, quickly hugging him.

“Sorry, but the others were still at the wagon and it was so much fun and they had alcohol and-”

“Shh,” Nico chuckled and ruffled his hair before gently shoving him into Dan’s direction. “You’re here and that’s what matters. Now go have fun and don’t forget to offer your friends some beer.”

The second Max was in Dan’s arms, Nico was no longer interesting to the Australian, so he started wandering around the garden, smiling at Lewis who was in a deep conversation with Sebastian, arguing about something Nico probably wouldn’t have understood. Instead, he made his way over to the small bar the Rosbergs had set up, taking another beer (he had to admit, Danish beer was nearly as good as German beer. Nearly.) before leaning against the garden fence. He noticed some of the graduates coming closer, some taking a beer and mingling with the people again, some others staying at the improvised bar. He used the situation to look at them closely, their white t-shirts with the slogan “Studenter Anno 2020”, their caps which looked slightly worn-out and more or less destroyed. He looked them up and down, his eyes wandering from one of guy to the next until he stopped at a young man with a fascinating arm tattoo (and an amazing ass. Not that he had looked. Never.). The back of his cap said “Kevin Magnussen” in gold lettering on bordeaux velvet, and when he turned around, there was a smirk on his lips and a knowing sparkle in his eyes.

“ _ Ka’ du li’ det du ka’ se _ ?” He must have noticed the slightly confused expression Nico gave him because he chuckled and repeated himself in English. “Do you like what you see?”

Nico huffed and combed through his hair with his fingers. He noticed that there was a golden heart on top of a red cockade in the middle of the front - the only odd thing was that the heart was turned upside down.

“Maybe.”

The Dane turned fully to him and took a gulp of his beer, and Nico had to admit that his eyes were focused on a small drop running down his chin and throat.

“I’m Kevin.”

“I- I guessed so.” Nico snapped up and desperately tried to ignore the amused smile Kevin was giving him. “Your hat gave it away. I’m Nico.”

“So you’re the other Nico Max keeps talking about. You’re new here?”

“Fairly. Been here for a few months. Finished my bachelor a year ago and can’t be bothered to do my master.”

“So you’re not as much of a himbo as you look like.”

Nico raised an eyebrow before drinking from his beer.

“You’re pretty sassy, you know that?”

“Mate, my second name is sassy.”

As the evening went by, the two of them kept having a conversation, talking about their families and their hobbies while emptying a couple of beers, and Nico was pretty sure Kevin had asked him out on a date and planned on introducing him to his family (“You like Formula One? Oh my god, you will die once you meet my dad.”). The distance between them became smaller by the minute until they were nearly pressed up against each other, and as the sun was about to disappear at the horizon, the Dane grabbed his arm with a big grin.

“Come on, let’s watch the sunset from the beach!”

(Okay, maybe Kevin was slightly more drunk than he was.) Nico followed him as quick as he could, stumbling through the streets of the small suburbs, their beer cans still in their hands, laughing and letting their skin be warmed by the last rays of the sun. Kevin let go of him once their feet touched the sand, and Nico followed the younger man on his way to the water, both of them sitting down in the sand a few meters away from where the waves hit. Kevin fumbled something from his pocket and put it into his mouth, using a lighter to light the end of it.

“Where did you get the blunt from?”

“Who are you? A cop?”

“Nah, just a bit jealous.”

Kevin took a deep hit before handing it to Nico, who followed his example. They sat in silence, sharing the joint while watching the sun go down, making way for the moon and her stars.

“Do you want to bite into the peak?”

Nico looked up and into Kevin’s eyes.

“What?”

“Do you want to bite into the peak,” Kevin repeated with a chuckle. “It is said that it brings you luck when you do it.”

The German rolled his eyes but took the cap off of Kevin’s head, weighing it in his hands for a while without making any move to actually bite into it (What stupid idea was that even?). His fingers glided over the soft velvet, and he noticed that the peak already had some teeth marks in it.

“What’s even the deal with those things?”

Kevin shrugged and watched Nico bite into the peak, but he did not reach over to reclaim the cap, instead letting the other look at it some more.

“It’s a Danish tradition, you know? When we graduate, we get them after our last oral exam… It has basically turned into a sign of ‘Fuck yeah, I survived school’. And as you can see, we drink a lot in the time up to the final graduation ceremony.”

“And the challenge is to destroy it as much as possible?”

Nico turned the cap around, revealing multiple signatures on the inside, paired with some obscure drawings and cuts at the edge.

“Kinda. All those things have different meanings and they vary depending on where you’re from. Some schools only have drawings, some like to destroy the cap to the fullest… Even the internet isn’t fully sure about what to do and what the rules are exactly. It always depends on who you ask.”

“And what does all of this mean, then?”

Kevin leaned closer (Nico noticed how good he smelled, even after a long, hot day and a lot of alcohol) and pointed at a number written on the golden logo in the middle.

“That’s my last exam grade. 7 means that it was okay but not perfect and that there was some stuff that was missing, but… who cares,” he shrugged with a smile. “And the names are all signatures from my friends, small messages, and so on. Max’ message has to be somewhere too.”

“And what do the drawings mean?”

“Well, the wave means I jumped into the sea. The stars above the wave mean it was at night and the… dick means that I was naked.”

Nico bit his lip and looked him up and down. It was still not fully dark, and the last bit of light played with Kevin’s messed up hair. He wanted nothing more to run his hands through it but let it be, wanting to hear more of Kevin’s explanations.

“The plane means I threw up. The helicopter means I threw up and continued drinking.”

“Urgh, what?”

“Hey, I was drunk and wanted to drink more, sue me… The pants mean I pissed myself. Yes, that was after the helicopter symbol,” he added quickly at Nico’s questioning look. “That thing - what even is that - must be for 24 hours awake and the sun next to it means that I saw the sunrise… Oh, and this one means I spent a night beneath the stars.”

Nico only shook his head with a laugh and put the hat back on Kevin’s head.

“And what is the stupidest thing you can get a ‘reward’ for?”

“Probably the thing you tear off your peak for - scoring the nurse while, or rather after, getting your stomach pumped out.”

Their eyes met and they stayed silent for a few seconds before falling into a loud, the night filling laughter. As they calmed down again, their eyes met once more, and Nico could not stop himself from looking at Kevin’s slightly parted lips. He wanted nothing more to kiss him, but there was just one more question that he needed to get out before doing anything else.

“And why is the heart upside down?”

It took Kevin a few moments to catch up with what he just had asked, but once he seemed to understand the question, he got up on his knees and leaned in even closer, putting a hand on Nico’s cheek.

“It means I kissed someone of the same gender.”

The next thing Nico remembered was Kevin’s lips on his, moving against them sloppily, not in full control after the not-insignificant amount of alcohol and the blunt from before. Nico’s hands came to rest on Kevin’s ass, pulling him closer while pressing his tongue into the other’s mouth. Kevin’s hands were buried in his hair, pulling on the short strands, grinding their laps together in the meantime. It took a lot of his self-restraint to push him away, not without slightly biting in his lower lip once, but it was needed to look at Kevin properly, to acknowledge the flushed cheeks, the swollen lips, and the heaving chest. Nico leaned his forehead against Kevin’s as much as possible, pushing the cap up in the process, and opened Kevin’s pants while not breaking his stare.

“You’ve got something here?”

The Dane bit his lip and shook his head, looking down ashamed. Gently, Nico grabbed his chin, turning his head so that he could properly look at him before catching his lips with his.

“I can still get you off and then we’ll head to my place?”

Kevin nodded to the best of his abilities, and Nico let go of his chin, holding two fingers in front of his mouth.

“Be so kind and get them wet for me.”

He slowly pushed his fingers inside, pressing them against his tongue, coaxing Kevin to coat them in saliva. Soon, he was sucking furiously on them, his eyes closed, and from what Nico could make out with deeply flushed cheeks. Kevin let out a disappointed sound as Nico pulled them away, a thin thread of saliva connecting his lips and the fingers, but the German only kissed him while wrapping his hand around his length, earning him a quiet mewl.

“Sh, baby, I want to make you feel good. You’ve earned it, you’ve earned to come. And I’ll make you.”

He started to move his hand quicker, his lips finding Kevin’s neck, sucking dark marks onto the light skin as he got him off. The Danes moans got louder over time, and he started to move against him, thrusting into his hand frantically.

“God, you don’t understand how hot you are, babyboy. I wish you could see you the way I do. It’s a sight for the Gods. Makes me want to destroy you completely.”

Kevin whimpered and rested his forehead against Nico’s shoulder as his movements got even quicker, Danish curses falling from his lips as he came all over Nico’s hand. Nico smiled and let him fall against his chest, and his free hand held the man on his lap steady as the other tried to reach for something to clean his hand with. Kevin was quicker and grabbed his hand, slowly but firmly licking his hand clean.

“I wanted to call you disgusting but you might know that since you threw up and continued drinking once…”

Kevin giggled and smiled at him.

“You think that was the first time?”

Nico pulled a face, gently showing Kevin off of his lap.

“Disgusting.”

“Fine, I’m disgusting. Are you still willing to take my disgusting ass to your place?”

As an answer, Nico got up and pulled the Dane onto his feet.

“How could I say no to that?”

Nico had been up for quite some time when Kevin slowly walked out of his bedroom, his legs still a bit wobbly and only dressed in one of Nico’s hoodies, which caused him to nearly be swallowed in it. The German smiled and put a cup of coffee for him on the table.

“Morning, Princess. How are we feeling?”

Kevin smiled and sat down, holding the cup in both of his hands and blowing it a bit to cool it down.

“Well fucked and not as tired as the last days.”

“So you liked it?”

Nico placed some fruits on the table and sat down while keeping an eye on the buns which he had placed in the oven earlier to pre-heat them.

“Of course I did. Best sex I had in a while.”

They smiled at each other and emptied their cups in silence until the buns were finished and Nico could prepare the rest of the breakfast.

“Where are you going later on?”

“I don’t know,” Kevin shrugged. “Probably over to Max’ again, maybe buy some more alcohol. And if we’re talking about after graduation, I had hoped on a date with you.”

Nico turned around to look at him with big eyes but he smiled.

“I would like that.”

Kevin got up and walked over to him, kissing him softly while putting his hands around Nico’s neck. He gently pressed him backward until the German was pressed against the working space, cornered by the Dane, whose hands then wandered across his body, pulling his shirt up. Nico understood the hint and took it off, while Kevin started to kiss his chest, gently biting into his nipples before licking over them a few times. The older man pressed a hand on his mouth, trying to keep the soft sounds he was making in, but Kevin took his hand in his and held it away from his mouth, before using his other hand to pull Nico’s boxers down.

“Kevin…”

“Sh, let me. I know what I’m doing.”

Kevin’s hand was warm as he wrapped it around Nico, who let out a choked off moan, his forehead coming to rest against Kevin’s shoulder. The younger one grinned and moved his hand rather quickly, using his other hand to play with one of Nico’s nipples, while kissing his neck. Both of them had done a considerably good job the night before as their necks and shoulders were covered in hickeys and bite marks.

“Are you one for kitchen sex?”, came the whispered question from Kevin, and he kissed the small, sensitive place behind Nico’s ear.

“I am one for sex with you.”

With a satisfied smile, Kevin let go of him completely, only to be turned around by big hands and quickly pressed against (or rather over) the kitchen isle, legs spread, presenting himself for Nico.

“There is no change you brought the-”

Nico stopped talking as the other one reached inside the front pouch of the hoodie, handing him the bottle of lube.

“Always be prepared.”

“I can’t believe you.”

He pulled down the other’s underwear before coating his fingers with the cold liquid, warming it slightly. The first finger went inside him fairly easily, and it did not take long before he was able to use a second and a third finger to stretch Kevin, who moan wantonly beneath him, his mouth falling agape as he hit his prostate.

“Fuck, Nico, hurry up!”

“Nah, nah, nah, babyboy, you’re not the one to decide.”

He slowed down his movements, chuckling at the disappointed sound Kevin mad until his fingers were barely moving anymore. His fingers were pressed deep inside of him, and he bent over the smaller man to kiss his neck, keeping him bent over the kitchen isle without any chance of moving away.

“ _ Nicooo _ …”

“You showed me how well you can beg yesterday, so go on.  _ Beg me _ .”

He could feel how Kevin swallowed beneath him, fighting the last barrier of resistance inside of him. Nico sighed and moved his fingers once, pulling them out nearly completely before pushing them all in again. Kevin moaned out loudly, his head laying on the cold surface.

“Please, Nico, please, I need it, I need  _ you _ .”

“And what should I do then, Kevin? You need to be more precise, babe.”

“ _ Please fuck me! _ ”

Nico grinned and pulled his fingers out, quickly using some lube on himself before lining up and pushing inside of Kevin in one swift movement. The younger one whimpered and moaned, writhing beneath him, pressing his ass backward to get Nico even deeper inside of him. The German chose a quick and harsh pace, a pace that left both of them breathless after just a short time. One of his hands wrapped itself around Kevin’s length while the other grabbed a few strands of Kevin’s hair, pulling his head up.

“You’re so pretty, did I mention that?”

His eyes flew over the love marks across Kevin’s body before stopping at his still reddened cheeks and the single dark mark on his thigh. The Dane whimpered and moaned, his eyes were closed and his mouth still agape.

“Nico, Nico,  _ please _ !”

“Want to come, sweetheart?”

“ _ Yes _ !”

Nico picked up his pace and tried to move his hand in the same pace, moaning into the other’s neck and scraping it with his teeth.

“Then do it. Come for me, babyboy.”

Kevin let out a small scream as he came all over Nico’s hand, and Nico bit his lip as he fucked inside of him a few times more before coming too. It took them some time until they parted again, Nico using one of their boxers (he did not know anymore who had worn it) to clean his hand, Kevin pulling a face as he slowly got up. The German looked over to the buns, which were still sitting on the other counter, probably already cooled down significantly.

“How about we take a shower and eat breakfast afterward? Everything’s cold anyway.”

Kevin smiled and nodded, taking his hand before noticing that he did not know where the bathroom was. Nico laughed and picked him up bridal style, much to Kevin’s disliking, and carried him into the bathroom. They shared sweet kisses while the water was running over their bodies, and in the following days, nearly no one was able to tear the two of them apart.

Some years down the line, when their children asked about the worn-out cap on top of the shelf in their parents’ bedroom, Kevin would smile and tell them that it was the reason why he and their papa had become a couple.

**Author's Note:**

> \- all of this is a work of fiction and does not portray real-life events. Kudos and comments are well-liked -


End file.
